Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting module, and more particularly, to a light-emitting module having a light-adjusting film.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional display device, a light-emitting module is indispensable. The light-emitting module is usually composed of a light guide plate, a light source and a light-blocking strip. The light source emits light toward a light-entering surface of the light guide plate, and the light may be uniformly extracted from a light-extracting surface of the light guide plate by an undulating microstructure of the light guide plate.
When the light source is connected with the light guide plate, a crack between the both may generate a light leak, the light-blocking strip is usually used to cover the crack between the light source and the light guide plate to improve the light leak. Generally, the light-blocking strip may be a light absorption strip or a light reflection strip to absorb or reflect light into the light guide plate.
Commonly, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as a light source of the light-emitting module to provide higher brightness and energy-saving property. However, the LED is a point source, which may generate a hot spot while applying in a light-emitting module, so as to cause a nonuniform brightness at a side frame of the display device. Therefore, there is a need for an improved light-emitting module, so as to solve the aforementioned problems met in the art.